vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
DECORATOR
and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = kz (music, lyrics) * WakamuraP (video) * Taiji Okuda MSR (mixing)VGMdb - DECORATOR EP / livetune feat. Hatsune Miku |links = }} Background "DECORATOR", sung by Hatsune Miku, is the opening song for Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. The game footage was released by SEGA on January 30, 2014; the official PV was later uploaded onto kz's YouTube channel on February 20. WakamuraP, who created the official PV from SEGA's in-game motion data, had previously done the PV for kz and Hachioji-P's Weekender Girl. The song was later released as both a single and as the lead track for the album DECORATOR EP. The latter included a remix of "DECORATOR" by TeddyLoid, mixed at Black Moon Sounds Studio. This song has entered the Hall of Fame and has exceeded 1,000,000 views on YouTube. Preceding version Lyrics Japanese lyrics= |-|Approved English lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the english version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. No matter how perfect the formula With a word from you, the answer changes That's all it takes If one person's feelings are clear enough I'm sure they can build tomorrow The unknown road we're walking now Wasn't laid out or planned by anyone Even if you don't find What you're looking for now With your touch You can decorate the next today No matter how perfect the schedule With a word from you in five minutes it's out the window That's all it takes with our future So unclear, I'm sure We can make tomorrow The unknown road we're walking now Wasn't laid out or planned by anyone Even if you don't find What you're looking for now With your touch You can decorate the next today Though your voice may be weak Recognize that there's someone who needs it The unknown road we're walking now Wasn't laid out or planned by anyone Even if you don't find What you're looking for now With your touch You can decorate the next today |-|Approved Chinese lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the chinese version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Derivatives Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: *Hatsune Miku Magical Mirai 2017 *BILIBILI MACRO LINK - VISUAL RELEASE 2019 Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone In Project DIVA F 2nd, if the player chooses a character other than Miku, she will switch places with them. Gallery DECORATOR EP.jpg|''DECORATOR EP'' album art Orange Blossom.jpg|Miku's Orange Blossom module for the song "DECORATOR", designed by Nidy-2D-. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. PDArcade FT Miku DECORATER.jpg|Miku's Orange Blossom module for the song "DECORATOR", designed by Nidy-2D-. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Decorator_f_2nd_loading_screen.jpg|SEGA's loading screen, for the song "DECORATOR". From the video game "Hatsune -Project DIVA- F 2nd". Hatsune Miku Orange Blossom version.jpg|Hatsune Miku: Orange Blossom Ver. Figurine References External links Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Video game songs